School Dance
by sheltie
Summary: Set in High School. Dana has a crush on Carter, and her friend Kelsey plans on helping her. Sorry crummy summary. The story is better I promise.


**School Dance**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, this has very little romance in it though that's the genre I put it under.**

* * *

><p>Kelsey Winslow rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend Dana Mitchell stare longingly at one Carter Grayson. This had been going on for weeks and Kelsey had reached her limit.<p>

"Girl, you ask him out or I'll do it for you" she said.

This snapped Dana out of her daze and looked at her friend with a shocked expression.

"You wouldn't" she said desperately.

"I would. I mean, you've been staring at him since he transferred. What are you afraid of? Your dad has already met him and he likes him" Kelsey said.

Dana's crush on Carter Grayson had started when she first laid eyes on him, the new transfer student. He had moved from Turtle Cove to Mariner Bay. Already he was a very popular guy with lots of friends and star quarterback of the football team. He did have two main friends he hung with, Chad Lee and Joel Rawlings. Chad was captain of the swim team and Joel was captain of the basketball team. But back to Carter. Dana's father knew Carter since her father helps coach the high school football team.

"Kelsey please, I can't have it let out that I like Carter. You know that the Becky and her gang will just bully me more if you do. And I'd die if he found out. Please Kelsey, as my friend you can't" Dana said pleadingly.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. She was never going to tell Dana's secret. She only used it to get Dana's attention back on earth. Dana and Kelsey have been best friends since pre-K. Though when they got older Kelsey became more of a tomboy while Dana withdrew into books, which gave her the reputation of a nerd. Kelsey was Dana's main protector from bullies when they got older.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Kelsey asked changing the subject.

"Don't know, I think I'll get into that new book Ryan got me" Dana said.

"Girl, you've got to get out. You're not going to have a life staying at home for most of it" Kelsey said.

"Okay, then what do you suggest I do?" Dana asked forgetting that asking Kelsey for advice was not always the best idea.

Kelsey's grin widen. Oh this was going to be fun.

/Scene Break/

Later that night and Dana was very nervous as to what Kelsey had planned. She wouldn't say a word to what she had in mind and that only scared Dana even more. A silent Kelsey is much more devious than a loud Kelsey.

"Are you ready to have fun girl?" Kelsey asked as she burst into Dana's room.

"I guess" Dana said unsure.

"Oh come on, where's your enthusiasm Day?" Kelsey asked.

"It's hidden behind my unparalleled fear" Dana said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Get change Day, we're going out" she said.

"Out where?" Dana asked.

"No questions Day, just get changed" Kelsey said.

"Into what exactly?" Dana asked.

Kelsey went to Dana's closet and rummage around until she came out with a pale pink shirt and a blue skirt that only went up to just above her knees. Dana when she wore skirts were more conservative and they were all knee-length or longer. This one was probably the only short skirt she owned.

"Here, now change and meet downstairs. You have ten minutes and if you're not down there I'm coming up and dragging you down" Kelsey said then left.

Dana sighed and began to change. Once done she looked herself in the mirror and then left.

Kelsey was waiting downstairs and when she saw Dana she smiled.

"I thought I was going to have to drag you" she said.

"I've learned my lesson after you did that one Saturday morning. You dragged me out in my jammies, remember" Dana said.

"We were ten at the time" Kelsey shot back.

"I still remember it" Dana said.

Kelsey sighed and led Dana off.

/Scene Break/

Kelsey drove and Dana easily figured out where they were going.

"No way Kels, turn around right now" Dana said.

Kelsey ignored Dana as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Kelsey please" Dana whined.

Kelsey had drove them to the school. There was a dancing going on. Now Dana generally avoid any social gathering since she was considered a nerd and plus she usually could never find a date.

"No way girl, this could be your lucky night" Kelsey said.

Dana groaned, but was dragged out by Kelsey and pulled into the school and into the gym where the dance is being held. Inside the gym was packed with students having a good time. Dana of course felt so out of place, out her comfort zone.

"Come on Day, time's a wasting" Kelsey said.

Dana groaned again as she was pulled further into the gym. Soon Dana found herself by the refreshment table with Kelsey.

"Now what?" Dana asked.

"Now we wait" Kelsey said.

Dana was unsure what she was supposed to wait for until she saw Carter making his way towards them. Well, towards the refreshments, but that was besides the point at the moment. Dana felt herself beginning to panic. She wanted to run, but Kelsey kept a good grip on her preventing any escape. Why'd Kelsey have to be so strong? A better question. Why'd she have to be so weak?

"Kelsey" Dana whimpered.

Kelsey ignored her friend's plea and just kept smiling.

Carter got closer and then when he got to the table he grabbed a cup then began pouring some punch.

"Hey, great dance huh?" Kelsey asked in her usual exuberant tone.

Carter looked up and smiled at the two girls. He didn't know the two girls very well, but he'd seen them and heard about them a bit. He was sure the curly haired brunette was named Kelsey, the tomboy. The blond who was staring at the floor was Dana. He knew that because her father was assistant coach for the team.

"Yeah, are you enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Sure am. Day and I are having a blast" Kelsey said.

Dana didn't say a thing, but right now she wasn't having a blast like Kelsey was having.

"I am Carter Grayson and you are?" Carter asked.

"I'm Kelsey Winslow and this is Dana Mitchell" Kelsey said.

Dana was so freaked that she hadn't said a word. She wasn't even looking at Carter. Her head was down hoping to hide her nerves.

"Nice to you meet you. Mitchell, you're not his daughter are you?" Carter asked Dana.

Dana just nodded still keeping her head down.

"I see" Carter said not knowing what else to say.

He could tell the girl was quite shy and this probably wasn't her forte. But from what he could see was that Dana was a very cute girl. Heck, she wasn't just cute she was probably beautiful if he could get a look at her face. He tried to crane his head to get a look, but Dana's head was dipped so low that it was hard for him.

"Carter honey, there you are."

Carter let out an internal groan. Becky Stevens had found him. He had been avoiding the girl like the plague since he got to the dance. But it seemed the girl had a bloodhound like nose to track him down.

"Becky, how are you?" he asked putting on a wide fake grin.

"Oh, I'm fine, but what are you doing here with these two losers?" Becky asked.

Dana winced at the loser comment while Kelsey shot a glare at Becky.

Carter frowned at this. He didn't like bullying of any kind.

"That wasn't very nice Becky" he said.

"Whatever, come on, lets dance" Becky said as she tugged Carter's arm.

Carter pulled his arm away from Becky's grasp.

"I was in the middle of talking to these two Becky, we'll dance later" Carter said.

Becky pouted, but before she could even say a thing Chad and Joel came over.

"Becks, come on, they're playing our song" Joel said as he dragged Becky away.

Chad was there to make sure Becky went with Joel. Once Becky was gone Chad nodded at Carter then left.

"I owe those two" Carter said with a sigh.

"I take it you don't care for Becky very much?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Both her and Dana had been quiet and watching the whole thing. They weren't sure what to say so they kept quiet.

"Yeah, she been annoying me pretty much since I got here" Carter said.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to dance then that's okay, but my friend Day here has very talented feet" Kelsey said with a mischievous smile.

Dana head shot up and she stared at her friend. How could her friend throw her to the wolves like this? Where was the love, the trust, the years of being by the other?

"Really, if you put it that way may I have this dance?" Carter asked looking at Dana.

He had gotten a good look at Dana when her head jerked up and he saw that she was quite beautiful. He really liked what he saw and dancing with her would be better since he'd be closer to her and hopefully get to know her a bit better.

"Uh, um, I don't know how to dances to these upbeat songs" Dana said nervously.

She knew she had to make every excuse possible just to not embarrass herself. But luck wasn't with her tonight as the music changed and slowed down.

"I don't think that's a problem anymore" Carter said with a smile.

Dana didn't want to move, but Kelsey nudged her hard and she moved forward, which Carter took as a sign. He took Dana's hand and led her to the floor. Dana could feel bolts of electricity surge through from just holding Carter's hand. Her face was bright red and she was sure she all of her blood was in her face. Oh, she was going to make a fool of herself. She just knew it.

Soon they got into their positions making sure they were the required distant between them so they wouldn't have a teacher come by and separate them. Carter took the lead and Dana let him move her about. Her mind was racing. Carter is touching you, his hands are on your hips and shoulder. Your hands are on his shoulder and waist. This was a dream come true.

"So, what do you do for hobbies?" Carter asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, well, I read a lot and I plan on being a doctor" Dana said.

"Really, that sounds great" Carter said with honesty.

"Really?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I'll bet you'll be the hottest doctor ever" Carter said with a smirk.

Dana felt her heart rate increase with that line and Carter's smirk. Lord, those lips look so good. No, bad Dana, can't be thinking of that. He's way out of your league.

Carter kept asking questions and Dana answered as they kept dancing. Neither knew that the song had ended and another had come on. Another thing they didn't notice was Joel and Chad talking to the DJ and made the DJ play all so songs so Carter could be with Dana as long as he could.

The two could tell their friend something going on with the blond and did all they could to keep it going. They kept the nuisance that is Becky at bay and controlled the music.

Back with Carter and Dana. The two were getting more comfortable with one another i.e. Dana was now relaxed and was enjoying herself a bit.

"You have a great smile" Carter complimented.

Dana's cheek turned to a red hue. She had have relaxed, but Carter still got her to blush a lot.

"Thanks, you are pretty good dancer. I guess all that footwork drills in football practice paid off" Dana said.

"Yeah, I guess they did" Carter said smiling.

Soon Dana's feet couldn't be ignored anymore.

"Can we sit down for a bit. I can't go anymore" Dana said.

Carter nodded and led Dana to the bleachers that were set up. Once they sat down and Dana was massaging her leg. Carter's eyes followed Dana's hands and had to say that Dana's legs were amazing. They were quite shapely and looked very smooth. It also seem to him that she worked out a bit. Her legs were toned.

"Do you do a lot of running?" he asked.

"What?" Dana asked.

"Um, just your legs. They are in great shape so you must do a lot of running or something to keep them in great shape" Carter said quickly in hopes of avoiding a landmine.

"I do, my friend Kelsey has me workout with her, though I'm not into it as much as she is, but I do enough to stay fit" Dana said.

Carter nodded.

They chatted a bit more til Dana looked at her watch.

"Oh my, look at the time. I have to go" Dana said getting up.

"Hold on, let me drive you home" Carter offered.

Dana blushed.

"That's alright, I'll just find Kelsey" she said politely.

"No, I insist" Carter said.

Before Dana could tell Carter no Kelsey popped up out of nowhere.

"Fine by me. I'm going to stay a bit longer. You go take Dana home so she'll get there safely" the hyper brunette said.

Carter and Dana jumped upon hearing Kelsey. They looked at her and Carter nodded as Dana frowned. But she had no choice. She sighed and gave in without a struggle.

/Scene Break/

The entire ride back to Dana's was silent. Carter tried to make conversation, but Dana was back in her shell and wouldn't come out so Carter stopped trying. He did however look at Dana as much as he could whenever he could take his off the road. Not that he did this so they could get into an accident of course. He was a responsible driver.

Soon they got to Dana's house and Dana got out.

"I'll walk you to your door" Carter offered.

Dana opened her mouth to decline, but Carter was there in a flash and she had no choice. He walked her to the door and they faced one another.

"I had a nice time with you tonight, Dana" Carter said.

"I had a nice time too" Dana said shyly.

Carter tilted Dana's head up using two of his fingers. Once staring face to face Carter leaned in and kissed Dana on the cheek.

"We should do this again some time" he said then left.

Dana stood there frozen. Carter Grayson kissed her. Not on the lips of course, but he kissed her. She couldn't believe it. It took her five times to get the right key into the lock since she was fumbling. Her mind was till racing. She walked into her house and to her room in the same daze. She landed on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we should do it again" she said quietly as she smiled appeared on her face.

Maybe she won't kill Kelsey tomorrow.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's it. No sequel. This one has caused me enough grief that doing a sequel will kill me. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
